A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture The Flag
by Fawfulrox
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild wants to hold a competition. What's better than capture the flag? What team will win?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture The Flag**

_Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoy it._

_I do not own Fairy Tail._

Chapter One

Erza woke up early on a peaceful, bright, and sunny Friday morning. Erza got dressed and walked to the guild hall. She was glad that Mirajane was already there.

"Mira I need to talk to you," Erza demanded.

"Erza, what's up?" Mira asked.

"Do you know where the Master is?" Erza asked.

"Why do you want to know where the Master is?" Mira smiled, as she picked up a glass to clean.

Erza explained the story "Master told Natsu and I to meet with him. He told us he had something important to tell us."

"Oh, well Natsu already came down here. I asked him what he was doing, but he just ran by here, screaming," Mira told her.

"He probably is already looking for the Master! I've gotta find him first! I can't lose!" Erza yelled and ran off.

"Erza wait!... Oh you can be so dramatic," Mira laughed.

"Ah yes. She can be," a voice spoke.

"Ahhh!" Mira yelled as she dropped the glass she was cleaning.

"I'm sorry Mirajane. I didn't mean to scare you," Freed told her.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just thought no one else was here," Mira laughed.

Freed went around the bar and helped Mira pick up the broken glass pieces. "Did you hear the news that Master was going to tell Erza and Natsu?" Freed asked.

"No I didn't; what was it?" Mira asked back.

"Apparently, everyone was supposed to know but Natsu and Erza. Master decided to hold a capture the flag competition. They are the team captains," Freed explained.

Mira just looked at Freed totally shocked. "What was the Master thinking!?"

"He probably just wants us to take a break from fighting," Freed guessed.

Meanwhile

"Erza, Natsu, glad you came!" Master greeted them.

"What's so important, that we had to wake up this early?" Natsu grumbled.

"You two are going to be team captains, for the capture the flag competition," Master explained.

Natsu and Erza were both in shock. Did they hear the Master right? A capture the flag competition?

"Master, why are we having a capture the flag tournament?" Erza asked.

"Because I want my children to have fun. Just take a break once in a while," Master smiled. "Now go and find your teams."

"YEAH! Erza you are going down!," Natsu yelled running down the hallway.

"Master, are you sure this is a good idea?" Erza asked.

"Erza, you are starting to sound like Mirajane. Don't worry, and I hope you win," Master laughed as Erza was forced to leave the room.

"Guess I have no other choice," Erza said to herself and went to go find comrades that could be on her team.

Natsu was so excited. A capture the flag tournament... sweet! "Hey Happy, let's make an awesome team and finally beat Erza!" Natsu smiled with an evil vibe.

"Hey flame brain! Heard that you're a team captain for capture the flag," Gray laughed.

"Well at least I'm a captain instead of an ice boy like you!" Natsu fired back.

"Yeah, so what if you're a captain? Gramps knows that you are competitive, and probably just wanted a good competition," Gray pointed out.

"Yeah whatever!" Natsu yelled and ran off. 'That was weird,' Natsu thought. Did Gray want to be on his team? Maybe Gray would be a good source to have on his team. "Wait, Gray!"

"Yeah what is it?" Gray asked.

"Want to be on my team?" Natsu asked him. "We make a good team."

"Yeah, you're right. And sure, fire boy," Gray laughed walking off. Natsu smiled and went to go find more team mates.

"NATSU!" a voice yelled.

Natsu looked around to see who called his name, "Oh hey, Juvia."

"Natsu, I have to be on your team! I need to be with Gray! Please, Natsu!" Juvia begged.

"Sure, I guess you can be," Natsu smiled and walked off.

"Juvia will thank you forever!" Juvia yelled and went to go find Gray.

Erza saw Natsu walking down the hall to Lisanna's room. Now was her chance. 'If I were to get Lucy to be on my team, Natsu would be crushed,' Erza thought to herself.

Erza ran off and spotted her talking with Loke. "Lucy!" Erza called.

"Oh hey, Erza," Lucy smiled.

"You're going to be on my team for capture the flag. Okay?" Erza demanded.

"Um, okay," Lucy said a bit frightened.

Erza smiled and ran off. Only six more people to go...

Later that evening

"I hope everyone is excited for the capture the flag game tomorrow. Here are the teams!" Mira cheered as she read the teams. "Team Natsu: Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus. Team Erza: Lucy, Elfman, Evergeen, Bickslow, Freed, Jellal, and myself. Let the best team win!" Mira yelled.

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! The fan fiction will get better once the game begins. Chapter two will be coming soon. Bye ~Fawfulrox


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture The Flag**

_ Hey again, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I rewrote this chapter so many times, and I was working on another fan-fiction. If you like _Fullmetal Alchemist_, go read it. :) I would like to thank my friend Victoria Grace for editing this story. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. :)_

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

**Chapter Two**

Both teams set off for the woods. After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally got to their base.

"So here is the base," Erza smiled.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, "Finally, we are here!"

"Okay, everyone, now that we are here, let me explain the rules. Both teams can hide their flag anywhere in the forest. Which ever team brings the opposing team's flag to this base wins. Any questions?" Mira asked.

"Seems simple enough," Gray smirked.

"Hold on, can we use magic?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, of course you can!" Mia beamed.

"Alright, now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. Both teams set off to hide their flags.

**Team Erza**

Erza and her team set off to the East side of the woods.

"Where should we hide the flag?" Evergreen asked.

"Somewhere manly," Elfman answered.

Evergreen laughed and Bickslow elbowed her side. Evergreen glared at him.

Freed sighed he knew that Bickslow had to be disappointed that Lissanna wasn't on their team.

"Alright team, the perfect spot to hide the flag is up in that tree!" Erza demanded.

The whole team looked up.

"Um, Erza where's the top?" Mira asked.

"Exactly." Erza beamed, "The tree is so tall, they will never find it."

"How are we going to get it up there?" Jellal asked.

"Bickslow, hide the flag in the tree," Erza demanded.

"I'm not climbing that!" Bickslow yelled.

Erza glared at him, which made Bickslow a little frightened.

So, instead, Bickslow called on his babies to put the flag in the tree.

Once that was done, both teams had to return to the base.

**Team Natsu**

"Let's hide the flag in this lake," Natsu told his team, pointing at the murky water.

"Yeah!" Gajeel cheered, "They'll never find it there!" His excitement led to him bumping into Juvia. She flew straight into the water.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she became one with the water, "Gray-sama, help Juvia!"

Gray and Cana both went over to the water, and tried to help her out.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel fought over the flag. They both wanted to hide it.

Laxus who was tired of the fighting, ripped the flag out of Natsu's hand. Then he pushed Natsu and Gajeel into the lake. Laxus then swum down to the bottom of the lake and hid the flag under some rocks.

"There!" Laxus, satisfied with the hiding place he chose, pulled his three team members out of the water. Laxus begun walking back to the base.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus turned again, "What is it Natsu?"

"Why don't we set up traps! When team Erza comes looking for our flag, there will be traps all over!" Natsu showed an ecstatic, yet eerie smile.

Gajeel, of course, was on board with the idea.

"Isn't that cheating?" Levy asked.

Gajeel frowned and asked "C'mon Shrimp don't you want to win?"

Levy couldn't help but smile when Gajeel called her shrimp.

"Okay," Levy agreed.

The rest of the team also agreed. Team Natsu began planting and setting traps.

"This is perfect!" Natsu loudly boasted, "The traps will only go off for team Erza members, and I will finally BEAT ERZA!"

After an hour the team decided to finally head back to the base. When they got there, the game would begin.

_Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I promise in the next chapter the game will begin. Also rate and review tell me what team you want to win. Bye for now._


End file.
